


Orin; With The Laughing Face

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [9]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: All mine back off, Cry for him please, Feels, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Gen, I did, I hope you're happy damn it, I'm too tired right now to tag seriously, Like every day, Love Poem, Mentioned Character Death, My Orin, Orin is Dead, Orin is an angel, Orin is my poor baby, Parody, R.I.P., Song Parody, This Took 10 Minutes and My Soul, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: A love poem to the one and only Orin Scrivello[Parody of/Inspired by Nancy (With the Laughing Face) by Frank Sinatra]





	Orin; With The Laughing Face

When I think of him each day,  
I miss him.  
Oh what a thrill  
Each time I see him.  
Believe me, I've got a case  
On Orin, with the laughing face.

He takes the innocent  
And has them screaming,  
But every cry  
Leaves him beaming.  
Picture a bad boy, leather and lace,  
That's Orin, with the laughing face.

Have you ever seen him bleach teeth?  
Well he gives me the very same glow.  
When he speaks, you would think it was singing.  
What I'd give to hear him say "Hello".

I swear his ending will make you cry,  
Sorry for him, he's destined to die.  
No angel could replace  
My Orin, with the Laughing Face

Let Audrey go, good riddance to her,  
He makes my heart a charcoal burner  
No angel could replace  
My Orin, with the laughing face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my obsessive love poem! <3  
> All comments and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
